


I lost my voice, you lost your mind

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [46]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bonding, Cuties, Drawing, M/M, idk what to tag tbh, liam's pov a bit, not edited, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maryellen590 said:<br/>Ok just something with ian & mickey trying to get liam to talk since the whole episode with him getting into fiona coke. He’s still not talking everyone assumes it’s bcos of the coke. Also I would like Liam perspective????</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lost my voice, you lost your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> Thanks girl for this prompt, sorry it took over 2 months to do, I know I'm awful.  
> I hope you like this. I'm sorry if it's short and it's not much of Liam's POV, but I did what I could with it. I didn't so much do Ian & Mickey getting him to talk but more Mickey cause I feel like if anyone will understand why Liam's not talking it'd be him.. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! <3
> 
> P.s. title comes from the song Beacon Hill by Damien Jurado, it's so damn good

Since the accident happened everyone’s noticed a change in Liam. He wasn’t a big talker to begin with being only three years old, but since he overdosed on some of Fiona’s cocaine last winter, he’s speaking even less.

 

It’s nearing the end of summer and everyone is pretty glad. It was a rough one what with Fiona’s impromptu wedding, Debbie’s rape fiasco, Carl getting busted for selling drugs and having his first sentencing, Ian trying to take Yevgeny to Disney World but getting stopped, being in psychiatric holding for 72 hours then having a nervous breakdown and deciding to finally get on some medication, it hasn’t been the best summer for the Gallaghers. 

 

Things have calmed since the beginning of the summer though. Carl was let off with a warning since he is a minor and it was his first offence, Fiona ended up divorcing Gus, people stopped talking about what Debbie did, and Ian is stable on meds and back at the Milkovich home. 

 

No one’s really paid little Liam much attention and they figure he’ll talk when he wants to. Overdosing on cocaine might have really triggered something in him and might not allow him to speak.

 

Little does everyone know, Liam can talk, he just chooses not to. Sometimes he is sort of forced to speak out when he wants something to eat or drink but if not he tries to stay quiet. Even as a child, Liam knows his family have hectic lives, and he tries not to disturb them. 

 

Who he doesn’t mind being with much is Mickey. He knows Mickey is important because Ian lives with him and he sees them kiss sometimes. The first time he got to be with Mickey he was at his house with Debbie. Debbie went over to see Svetlana, Yevgeny’s mommy, and she brought Liam with her. He walked around the house until he got to a bedroom, he walked in and sat on the floor with his colouring book and crayons. That’s when Mickey had come in.

 

“Jesus. You scared me. Liam right?” Mickey asked seeing him on the floor of his bedroom drawing.

 

Liam looked up at Mickey then back to his colouring book. 

 

“Not much of a talker huh?” Mickey asked going about what he set out to do in his and Ian’s room.

 

Liam still kept quiet. Mickey stopped and looked down at him. He knew what happened to Liam and figured something might be wrong with him since he’s not talking. He decided to sit with him on the floor and watch him colour a bit. 

 

After a few moments Liam handed him a crayon before going back to his colouring. Mickey took the crayon with a smile and started colouring in spots that Liam didn’t get to yet, or might have missed. 

 

They finished a page when Ian walked in. 

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Ian asked seeing his boyfriend and baby brother on the floor.

 

“Colouring,” Mickey said with a smile to Liam who looked at him. Liam smiled back before looking up at Ian. Ian smiled at them and left them to their thing.

 

 

Yeah, Liam liked Mickey. He didn’t talk much either. He usually made a few noises or grunts, and sometimes spoke to Liam but not much. Liam liked it when Mickey was around. 

 

———

 

A few days after that, Ian and Mickey came over. Mickey sat on the sofa next to Liam and ruffled his hair. Liam smiled at him and pointed to his crayons and colouring book. 

 

Mickey sat on the floor and opened the colouring book. Liam smiled and joined him on the floor. 

 

“You’re going to need a new book soon, it’s almost finished,” Mickey said to Liam.

 

Liam just opened the book to a blank page and they got started on colouring.

 

———

 

A couple of days later Mickey came by the house without Ian.

 

“Hey, Mickey. What’s up?” Fiona asked when he came inside.

 

“Hey. Just came by to give Liam something,” Mickey said walking over to Liam who was sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Fiona was making him a sandwich. 

 

Mickey gave Liam a new colouring book and a pack of new crayons. 

 

“Thanks, Mickey,” Liam said looking up to Mickey. 

 

Mickey smiled at him and said, “You got it, little man.” Fiona watched their exchange in awe. Those are the first word Liam has said in over a week. 

 

“I’ll see you guys,” Mickey said before heading back out.

 

———

 

Later that night Mickey and Ian were at home watching TV together, they were laying on the sofa, all intertwined together.

 

“So I heard you got Liam to speak today,” Ian said randomly.

 

“Guess so,” Mickey said.

 

“Fiona was in shock. You know those are the first words he’s said in like a week?” Ian asked his boyfriend.

 

“Oh yeah?” Mickey asked.

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Ian asked looking at Mickey who was still watching the TV.

 

“Jesus, yes I am. The kid doesn’t talk but clearly knows how to. You guys don’t think maybe he just doesn’t wanna talk? Like I do right now,” Mickey said annoyed.

 

Ian rolled his eyes at his grumpy boyfriend but thought about his words. 

 

“Told Fi we’d watch him tomorrow,” Ian said after a bit.

 

“Alright,” Mickey said to Ian’s surprise. It was Sunday and Mickey loved to do nothing on Sunday’s. 

 

———

 

Ian and Mickey walked in through the front door and said hi to Fiona before she was out the door and it was just the two of them with Liam. 

 

“Hey, buddy,” Ian said crouching down and kissing Liam’s head. Liam smiled up at him and Mickey.

 

“You start on that new book yet?” Mickey asked him as they sat on the sofa, Liam in between them.

 

“No, waited for you,” Liam said to him. Ian stared in shock, much like Fiona did the day before. It didn’t even phase Mickey.

 

“You finish the other book though?” Mickey asked him.

 

“Yeah, wanna see?” Liam asked him.

 

“Of course, little man,” Mickey said. 

 

Liam went off to grab his book from the kitchen. Ian said to Mickey, “How the fuck are you doing this?!”

 

“Doing what?” Mickey asked confused.

 

“Getting him to talk so much?” Ian asked.

 

“I’m just asking him questions… Like I told you last night, he can talk, just doesn’t. Who’s the one not listening now,” Mickey said raising his eyebrows.

 

Liam came running back into the living room with his book outstretched to hand to Mickey. Mickey took it and looked at the last few pages that Liam coloured on his own.

 

“Good job. You wanna colour more or you wanna go to the park today?” Mickey asked him.

 

“Both,” Liam said with a smile.

 

Mickey laughed and said, “How about we go to the park first then come back and colour? We can even get some ice-cream.”

 

Liam’s eyes brightened at that and the two boys laughed. Mickey said, “Okay, go get your shoes and we’ll go.” Liam did as he was told and the two of them got off the couch. Ian helped Liam with his shoes and soon they were off to the park.

 

 

At the park they watched Liam play before he was coming over and dragging Mickey to play with him. Ian watched his brother playing with Mickey and seeing this light in both their eyes. They were having a blast and Ian couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

 

Mickey came back after a while and plopped down next to Ian. Ian pecked Mickey on the cheek. 

 

“What’s that for?” Mickey asked with a smile.

 

“For being so good with him. We worry so much about him because of what happened. We also pretty much forgot about him for so long cause of what was happening with me and then with Carl… I guess we just assumed the coke fucked him up and made him slow in learning to speak. You figured it out right away, that he’ll speak when he wants to speak, and that it has nothing to do with the accident,” Ian explained.

 

“Kid and I got a lot in common that way,” Mickey said with a cheeky smile.

 

“And that’s why I love you both,” Ian said with a loving smile.

 

“Good, cause we ain’t about to change,” Mickey said.

 

“Never do,” Ian said back.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update my multi-chpt fic best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


End file.
